Adoption
by freyandchris
Summary: Il n'était qu'un enfant, un orphelin. Il n'était qu'un ourson abandonné et blessé. Law n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il soignerait un animal au lieu de le disséquer.


Coucou tout le monde, voici une histoire sur la rencontre de Law et Bepo. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Titre : Adoption

Les joues rougies par le froid, l'enfant avançait dans la neige sans réelle difficulté. Un bonnet blanc avec des rosettes noires tout autour était bien enfoncé sur sa tête camouflant des cernes violette. L'enfant âgé de seulement dix ans parcourrait le fjord pour retourner chez lui. Il s'était promené dans la forêt auparavant et avait trouvé un lièvre polaire pour son repas. Il avait aussi ramassé des grenouilles gelées au bord de la mer, qui seraient disséquées dans la journée. Soupirant face à la blancheur aveuglante de la neige, le jeune garçon regrettait d'avoir une arme aussi lourde. Le nodachi sur son épaule était pesant pour son corps mais de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu l'échanger avec une autre lame. Les armes de ce genre étaient rare sur l'île et était très coûteuse. Il avait de la chance que son père lui ait légué ce nodachi. Le jeune Law tourna la tête en entendant un gémissement.

Un ourson blessé à la patte arrière droite était avachi sur le sol. Le sang rouge avait rosi la neige. Son pelage au niveau de sa blessure avait prit une couleur carmine. Ses yeux noirs comme de l'onix le fixait et tout son corps tremblait de peur.

Law cligna des yeux surpris de découvrir un ourson si près du village. Les ours vivait bien plus au sud d'ici, près des phoques. Il avait dû être abandonné pas ses parents. C'était la seule raison logique à sa présence ici, si près des humains. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été abandonné. À part sa blessure, il semblait en bonne santé. Cependant sa blessure à la patte semblait profonde de là où il était. L'animal avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

Le brun réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Plusieurs options nageaient devant ses yeux. Il pouvait le disséquer ou bien le laisser là mourir de froid. Avec un peu de compassion, il pouvait lui donner une mort rapide et net ou bien le prendre avec lui et le soigner.

Il n'avait jamais soigné un animal et encore moins un ourson. Il avait plus l'habitude de leurs ouvrir leur corps à la recherche de leurs organes et de leurs os. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il pourrait avoir un corps d'ours.

L'ourson gémit doucement. Law reporta son attention sur lui. Sa fourrure semblait si douce. Elle semblait l'appeler et lui dire qu'elle ferait un très bon oreiller ou une bonne couverture. Toute douce, moelleuse et chaude.

Avant qu'il le sache, il était déjà agenouillé devant l'ourson, son regard planté sur la blessure. Elle était profonde, découpant le muscle en deux mais n'avait pas atteint l'os. Pour guérir, il allait falloir coudre la plaie. En premier raser les poils pour avoir accès à la peau noir de l'ourson. Ensuite avec un fil et une aiguille... Law n'avait jamais recousu un être vivant, s'entraînant seulement sur des cadavres. L'enfant avait oublié un instant qu'il faudrait en premier endormit la patte avant de le recoudre. Mais pour le soigner il allait avoir besoin de son matériel, resté chez lui.

Trafalgar Law allait sauvé ce bébé. Il s'était décidé. Mais pour cela il allait devoir le faire rentrer chez lui, vivant.

L'ourson essaya de grogner lorsque une bulle bleu envahit l'espace. Et la seconde qui suivit, l'ourson avait parcouru plusieurs mètres sans la moindre effort. Ce fut le front ruisselant de sueur que le jeune Law réussi à poser l'ourson sur la table de cuisine. Il déposa son déjeuner sur le plan de travail, les grenouilles dans un bac de glace et parti chercher ce qu'il allait avoir besoin pour soigner l'animal.

Des gants sur ses mains, une gaze imbibée de désinfectant dans une main une pince dans l'autre, le jeune enfant travaillait sur la plaie après avoir anesthésié la patte via une piqûre. Une foie la plaie nettoyé l'enfant coupa les poils creux autour de la zone. Un sourire tordit son visage alors qu'il prenait l'aiguille et le fil se préparant à recoudre son premier être vivant.

Il fut lent. C'était l'impression qu'il avait alors qu'il faisait attention de bien recoudre les lèvres de la plaie et de bien tendre le fil. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait plus vite sur les corps disséqués. Le jeune enfant devait faire plus attention, devait prendre soin d'observer son patient vu qu'il était vivant et réagissait face à ses actions. Tout cela était bien plus plaisant que ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il devrait peut-être la prochaine fois essayer d'endormir une souris ou une grenouille et de la disséquer vivante pour voir comment se mouvait son corps de l'intérieur encore vivante. Oui, il allait faire cela.

La blessure recousue et pansée, l'ourson arriva à lécher la main de Law. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'enfant. Sa langue était chaude. Il dépeça le lièvre et donna une bonne partie de l'animal à l'ourson. Il devait le nourrir, si il voulait que son organisme récupère la perte de sang et se soigne correctement. Il fit descendre l'animal de la table grâce à son pouvoir et s'occupa de son déjeuner malgré la fatigue qui accablait son corps. Une fois repus, l'enfant s'endormit sur le canapé.

Il se réveilla quelque heures plus tard. Contre son ventre était roulé en boule l'ourson, lui tenant chaud. L'une de ses mains était égarée dans la douce fourrure. Il cligna des yeux et un sourire anima son visage. Sous sa paume, il sentait l'animal respirait. Son regard d'acier se perdit sur le plafond. Il se sentait plus calme avec l'animal avec lui. Moins seul. La maison qui était si silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, lui semblait moins froide, moins étouffante. Il se rendormit, le corps collé à celui de l'ourson.

* * *

Un mois avait passé depuis sa rencontre avec l'ourson. Il avait nommé l'animal Bepo. Sa blessure était soigné et ses poils avaient repoussé. Bepo le suivait tout le temps, dormait avec lui. Ils étaient devenus inséparable. Law restait parfois des heures immobile prés de la glace pour regarder Bepo pécher. Le spectacle était saisissant pour l'enfant. Bepo était un excellant nageur. Il restait longtemps sous l'eau et mangeait une quantité de viande impressionnante. La seule note néfaste pour Law était que Bepo ne pouvait pas parler, ne pouvait lui répondre lorsqu'il lui parlait. Ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas faites pour produire les mêmes sons que ceux des humains.

Le jeune Law était plongé dans ses livres de médecines, un livre sur l'anatomie des ours polaire gisait à côté de lui. Des feuilles et des stylo entourait l'enfant et Bepo était couché en boule contre son dos. Il lui fallait des cordes vocables humaines. Il devait les trouver et les mettre à la place de celle de Bepo. Le marché noir ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il allait devoir les voler. Law s'ébouriffa les cheveux. À qui pouvait-il prendre des cordes vocales sans qu'on vienne lui chercher des ennuis ? L'enfant ne voulait pas que le village vienne le trouver. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour tous les vaincre. Et puis en fuite, il ne pourrait pas éduquer correctement Bepo.

Il lui fallait un criminel ou mieux un condamné à mort. Personne n'irait se plaindre si il manquait quelque morceau. Il fallu deux mois avant que l'enfant trouve la bonne proie. Le futur donateur était un voleur et un tueur qui sévissait dans le village voisin. Il fallu deux jours de marche dans la fjord avant que l'enfant et l'ourson arrivèrent à destination. Ils attendirent la nuit avant de se promener dans la partie dangereuse. Malgré le nodachi trois fois trop grand de Law, le couple qu'ils faisait lui et Bepo ne semblait guère dangereux. Ce n'est donc pas sans trop de difficulté qu'ils trouvèrent leur proie.

L'homme souriait de toute ses dents, malgré l'absence d'une de ses prémolaires. Emmitouflé dans un chaud manteaux sombre, il s'approcha de l'enfant. Ses yeux était injecté de sang et le blanc de ses yeux était jaunis, à cause de l'alcool. L'enfant grimaça, il espérait que les cordes vocales de l'homme soit dans un meilleur état que son foie, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il devait ingérer.

L'homme prit la grimace comme une bonne chose, croyant effrayé l'enfant. Son poignard à la main, il jeta un œil à l'ourson à côté de l'enfant. Il devait faire attention à ne pas abîmer sa fourrure quand il allait le dépecer, si non elle lui rapporterait moins d'argent.

_ Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir la nuit tout seul ? Pose-moi ce sabre veux-tu, tu risques de te blesser.

Les yeux camouflés par son chapeau, un rictus déforma le visage de l'enfant. Sa mère était morte deux hivers avant son père. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de souvenir d'elle. Mais ce qu'il l'amusait le plus, c'était que l'adulte croyait qu'il avait affaire à un pauvre enfant sans défense. Ah les adultes étaient si stupide de se croire supérieur aux enfant. Enfin, Bepo allait pouvoir être capable de parler.

_ Room !

* * *

_ Lo ! Lo ! Lo !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage enfantin de Law. Il caressa la tête de Bepo qui était collé contre lui.

_ Non Bepo. Pas lo mais Law.

_ Lo ! Répondit l'ourson.

Un gloussement gonfla ses joues et fit trembler son buste. Bepo avait du mal à parler. Ce qui était normal si il se référait au livres sur les nouveaux nés qu'il s'était procuré. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques années avant de pouvoir parler normalement. Mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il était même heureux de pouvoir lui apprendre la langue humaine à Bepo.

* * *

Bonus

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire. Ses yeux étaient cachés par sa casquette blanche et bleue.

_ Enchanté je suis Penguin !

Law hocha la tête tandis que Bepo s'exclamait de bonne humeur devant le jeune homme.

_ J'adore les pingouins !

Penguin rayonna de joie et s'approcha de l'ours.

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Aye !

Law eut un léger sourire et se détourna des deux énergumènes. Alors qu'il avançait, il déclara :

_ Bepo ne le mange pas, je doute qu'il soit comestible. Il risque de te donner des maux au ventre.

Un faible « aye » lui répondit tandis qu'un « Quoi ! » retentissant brisa le calme de la ruelle où il se trouvait.

Law jeta un regard derrière lui. Après un ourson, voilà qu'il récupérait un pingouin. Ce serait quoi la prochaine fois, un Orque ?


End file.
